The present invention relates to a method and system for establishing a connection between terminals without specifying a called terminal, and a switched network control device using this method. Particularly, the present invention relates to a software game service capable of executing a one-to-one game or a game in which a plurality of players can simultaneously participate.
Conventionally, a software game company has a game service facility with a plurality of modems and a lobby server in order to execute one-to-one games or games in each of which a plurality of players can simultaneously participate.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a system configuration of a conventional game service system. As shown in the figure, a player who wants to participate in a game can access to a server 2 of the software game company from a game terminal 4 via a telephone network 3 or Internet. Thus, the game can be advanced by a plurality of players who log in the server 2.
Most of the latest software games require real time high-speed transmission in order to more increase an actual feeling of the game. Especially, in match type games such as shooting games, car race or rally games and battle games, it is necessary to transmit control information between the participated players in an instant. However, in the conventional game service system, because many communication devices such as routers, modems or terminal adapters (TA) are existed between players connected with each other via the telephone network or the Internet, there is a large time delay in information transmission between the players and thus it is difficult to play with satisfaction such games requiring high-speed information transmission.
Also, according to the conventional game service, since an accounting system in which the account is always charged to an originating player (caller accounting system) is adopted, it is very inconvenient for playing a one-to-one match type game between two players.
Furthermore, the conventional game service system cannot be expected to completely keep identity of a game terminal in secret. Most of game players will hope to hide behind anonymity when they participate in games like as in the chat page of Internet. Also, it is very important for the connection number of the game terminal to be kept secret so that it may not be abused.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for establishing a connection between terminals without specifying a called terminal, and a switched network control device using this method, whereby high-speed information transmission can be expected in a one-to-one communication or a communication in which a plurality of terminals can simultaneously participate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for establishing a connection between terminals without specifying a called terminal, and a switched network control device using this method, whereby split accounting can be expected in a one-to-one communication or a communication in which a plurality of terminals can simultaneously participate.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for establishing a connection between terminals without specifying a called terminal, and a switched network control device using this method, whereby the identity of a terminal subscriber can be kept secret in a one-to-one communication or a communication in which a plurality of terminals can simultaneously participate.
According to the present invention, a method establishes a connection in a system without specifying a called terminal. The system includes a plurality of terminals which contain first and second terminals, a terminal selection device for selecting at least one terminal to be connected from the terminals and a switched network control device for controlling connection of call between the terminals and the terminal selection device. The method includes first to third connection stages. The first connection stage includes issuing a call from the first terminal using a predetermined number without specifying a called terminal, connecting by the switched network control device the call from the first terminal with the terminal selection device, registering the first terminal in the terminal selection device when no terminal is selected, noticing xe2x80x9cthere is no terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d to the first terminal as a selected result from the terminal selection device when no terminal is selected, and disconnecting the call. The second connection stage includes issuing a call from the second terminal using a predetermined number without specifying a called terminal, connecting by the switched network control device the call from the second terminal with the terminal selection device, noticing xe2x80x9cthere is a terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ca connection number of the first terminalxe2x80x9d to the second terminal as a selected result from the terminal selection device when the first terminal is selected, and disconnecting the call. The third connection stage includes issuing a call from the second terminal using the predetermined number when the selection result is xe2x80x9cthere is a terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d, noticing xe2x80x9ca connection number of the first terminalxe2x80x9d from the second terminal to the switched network control device, and connecting by the switched network control device the call from the second terminal with the first terminal.
Since calls of a plurality of terminals can be directly connected, high-speed information transmission is expected in a one-to-one communication or a communication in which a plurality of terminals can simultaneously participate. Thus, software services that require real time operations can be used between the terminals.
According to the present invention, also, a method for establishing a connection in a system without specifying a called terminal includes first to third connection stages. The first connection stage includes issuing a call from the first terminal using a predetermined number without specifying a called terminal, connecting by the switched network control device the call from the first terminal with the terminal selection device, registering the first terminal in the terminal selection device when no terminal is selected, noticing xe2x80x9cthere is no terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d to the first terminal as a selected result from the terminal selection device when no terminal is selected, and disconnecting the call. The second connection stage includes issuing a call from the second terminal using a predetermined number without specifying a called terminal, connecting by the switched network control device the call from the second terminal with the terminal selection device, noticing xe2x80x9cthere is a terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d and cipher data of xe2x80x9ca connection number of the first terminalxe2x80x9d to the second terminal as a selected result from the terminal selection device when the first terminal is selected, and disconnecting the call. The third connection stage includes issuing a call from the second terminal using the predetermined number when the selection result is xe2x80x9cthere is a terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d, noticing xe2x80x9ccipher data of a connection number of the first terminalxe2x80x9d from the second terminal to the switched network control device, deciphering the cipher data to obtain xe2x80x9ca connection number of the first terminalxe2x80x9d, and connecting by the switched network control device the call from the second terminal with the first terminal.
The connection number of the selected first terminal can be kept secret. Thus, the connection number is never used by an illegal terminal.
According to the present invention, furthermore, a method for establishing a connection in a system without specifying a called terminal includes first to third connection stages. The first connection stage includes issuing a call from the first terminal using a predetermined number without specifying a called terminal, connecting by the switched network control device the call from the first terminal with the terminal selection device, registering the first terminal in the terminal selection device when no terminal is selected, noticing xe2x80x9cthere is no terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d to the first terminal as a selected result from the terminal selection device when no terminal is selected, and disconnecting the call. The second connection stage includes issuing a call from the second terminal using a predetermined number without specifying a called terminal, connecting by the switched network control device the call from the second terminal with the terminal selection device, noticing xe2x80x9cthere is a terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d to the second terminal as a selected result from the terminal selection device when the first terminal is selected, and disconnecting the call. The third connection stage includes issuing a call from the second terminal using the predetermined number when the selection result is xe2x80x9cthere is a terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d, noticing the predetermined number from the switched network control device to the terminal selection device to obtain the connection number of the first terminal, and connecting by the switched network control device the call from the second terminal with the first terminal.
According to the present invention, also, a method for establishing a connection in a system without specifying a called terminal includes first and second connection stages. The first connection stage includes issuing a call from the first terminal using a predetermined number without specifying a called terminal, queuing and inquiring the call from the first terminal by the switched network control device to the terminal selection device, noticing xe2x80x9cthere is no terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d to the first terminal as a selected result from the terminal selection device when no terminal is selected, and disconnecting the call. The second connection stage includes issuing a call from the second terminal using a predetermined number without specifying a called terminal, queuing and inquiring the call from the second terminal by the switched network control device to the terminal selection device, noticing xe2x80x9cthere is a terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ca connection number of the first terminalxe2x80x9d to the switched network control device as a selected result from the terminal selection device when the first terminal is selected, calling the first terminal from the switched network control device when the selection result is xe2x80x9cthere is a terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d, and connecting by the switched network control device the call from the second terminal with the first terminal.
It is preferred that the method is used in a service for providing a place in which a plurality of members for operating the terminals can simultaneously participate. The terminals may have at least one kind of game software, and the terminal selection device may select at least one game player under a predetermined condition. Since high-speed information transmission is provided between the game players, software games that require real time high-speed transmission can be enjoyed. The above-mentioned service may be a service for television conference that requires high-speed transmission of image data.
It is preferred that the predetermined number includes a common number which specifies the service, and includes an ID number of the game player, a number representing kind of the game service, a game class number, a geographic area number of a selected game player and/or an accounting method number. Thus, the game provider can provide various kinds of game services.
It is also preferred that the terminal selection device has a database for storing personal information of the game player and historical information of game results, and that the terminal selection device selects the second terminal to be connected depending on the predetermined number from the first terminal, the personal information of the game player and/or the historical information of game results. Thus, the game provider can provide various kinds of game services.
It is preferred that the terminal selection device registers the predetermined number from the first terminal as in waiting state when noticing xe2x80x9cthere is no terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d to the first terminal as the selected result, and selects in a higher priority the first terminal based on the registered predetermined number in response to later inquiry for selection of a game player.
It is also preferred that the switched network control device authenticates the terminals when one of the terminals issues a call using a predetermined number. Thus, it is possible to prevent a mala fide player from using the service.
It is preferred that the switched network control device executes a split accounting for dividing a connection charge among terminals connected with each other. This accounting system if desired for the game service.
It is also preferred that the switched network control device rejects connection of a call from a terminal when the number of calls from the terminal exceeds a predetermined number or a connection charge of the terminal exceeds a predetermined limit.
According to the present invention, a system for establishing a connection without specifying a called terminal includes a plurality of terminals which contain first and second terminals, a terminal selection device for selecting at least one terminal to be connected from the terminals and a switched network control device for controlling connection of call between the terminals and the terminal selection device. The second terminal includes a unit for issuing a call using a predetermined number without specifying a called terminal, and a unit for noticing a connection number of the first terminal to be connected to the switched network control device. The switched network control device includes a unit for receiving the call from the second terminal, a unit for connecting the call from the second terminal with the first terminal when the connection number of the first terminal is noticed from the second terminal, and a unit for connecting the call from the second terminal with the terminal selection device when the connection number of the first terminal is not noticed from the second terminal. The terminal selection device includes a unit for noticing xe2x80x9cthere is no terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d to the second terminal as a selected result to disconnect the call when no terminal is selected, and for noticing xe2x80x9cthere is a terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ca connection number of the first terminalxe2x80x9d to the second terminal as a selected result when the first terminal is selected to disconnect the call.
According to the present invention, a system for establishing a connection without specifying a called terminal includes a plurality of terminals which contain first and second terminals, a terminal selection device for selecting at least one terminal to be connected from the terminals and a switched network control device for controlling connection of call between the terminals and the terminal selection device. The second terminal includes a unit for issuing a call using a predetermined number without specifying a called terminal, and a unit for noticing cipher data of a connection number of the first terminal to be connected to the switched network control device. The switched network control device includes a unit for receiving the call from the second terminal, a unit for deciphering the cipher data when the cipher data of the connection number of the first terminal is noticed from the second terminal, and a unit for connecting the call from the second terminal with the first terminal by using the deciphered connection number of the first terminal. The terminal selection device includes a unit for noticing xe2x80x9cthere is no terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d to the second terminal as a selected result to disconnect the call when no terminal is selected, and for noticing xe2x80x9cthere is a terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccipher data of a connection number of the first terminalxe2x80x9d to the second terminal as a selected result when the first terminal is selected to disconnect the call.
According to the present invention furthermore, a system for establishing a connection without specifying a called terminal includes a plurality of terminals which contain first and second terminals, a terminal selection device for selecting at least one terminal to be connected from the terminals and a switched network control device for controlling connection of call between the terminals and the terminal selection device. The second terminal includes a unit for issuing a call using a predetermined number without specifying a called terminal. The switched network control device includes a unit for receiving the call from the second terminal, a unit for obtaining a connection number of the first terminal from the terminal selection device by noticing the predetermined number of the second terminal to the terminal selection device, a unit for noticing, xe2x80x9cthere is no terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d to the second terminal and for disconnecting the call from the second terminal when xe2x80x9cthere is no terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d is noticed from the terminal selection device, and a unit for connecting the call from the second terminal with the first terminal when xe2x80x9cthere is a terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ca connection number of the first terminalxe2x80x9d are noticed from the terminal selection device. The terminal selection device includes a unit for noticing xe2x80x9cthere is no terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d to the switched network control device as a selected result in response to the noticed predetermined number of the second terminal when no terminal is selected, and for noticing xe2x80x9cthere is a terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ca connection number of the first terminalxe2x80x9d to the switched network control device as a selected result in response to the noticed predetermined number of the second terminal when the first terminal is selected.
Also, according to the present invention, a system for establishing a connection without specifying a called terminal includes a plurality of terminals which contain first and second terminals, a terminal selection device for selecting at least one terminal to be connected from the terminals and a switched network control device for controlling connection of call between the terminals and the terminal selection device. The second terminal includes a unit for issuing a call using a predetermined number without specifying a called terminal. The switched network control device includes a unit for receiving the call from the second terminal, a unit for queuing the call, unit for obtaining a connection number of the first terminal from the terminal selection device by noticing the predetermined number of the second terminal to the terminal selection device, a unit for noticing, xe2x80x9cthere is no terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d to the second terminal and for disconnecting the call from the second terminal when xe2x80x9cthere is no terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d is noticed from the terminal selection device, and a unit for connecting the call from the second terminal with the first terminal when xe2x80x9cthere is a terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ca connection number of the first terminalxe2x80x9d are noticed from the terminal selection device. The terminal selection device includes a unit for noticing xe2x80x9cthere is no terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d to the switched network control device as a selected result in response to the noticed predetermined number of the second terminal when no terminal is selected, and for noticing xe2x80x9cthere is a terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ca connection number of the first terminalxe2x80x9d to the switched network control device as a selected result in response to the noticed predetermined number of the second terminal when the first terminal is selected.
According to the present invention, furthermore, a switched network control device connected to a terminal selection device which selects at least one first terminal to be connected to a second terminal and notices, xe2x80x9cthere is no terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cthere is a terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ca connection number of the first terminalxe2x80x9d, for connecting the call with a predetermined number without specifying a called terminal from the second terminal with the first terminal includes a predetermined number detection unit for detecting a predetermined number and a call control unit for connecting a call. The call control unit connects the second terminal with the terminal selection device when the predetermined number detection unit detects only xe2x80x9ca predetermined numberxe2x80x9d, and connects the second terminal with the first terminal when the predetermined number detection unit detects both xe2x80x9ca predetermined numberxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ca connection number of the first terminalxe2x80x9d.
It is preferred that the switched network control device further includes a unit for deciphering cipher data when the cipher data of a connection number of the first terminal is noticed to the switched network control device.
It is also preferred that the switched network control device further includes a terminal inquiry unit for inquiring xe2x80x9ca connection number of the first terminalxe2x80x9d to the terminal selection device based upon xe2x80x9ca predetermined numberxe2x80x9d from the second terminal, and that the call control unit obtains xe2x80x9ca connection number of the first terminalxe2x80x9d from the terminal inquiry unit when the predetermined number detection unit detects xe2x80x9cthere is a terminal to be connectedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ca predetermined numberxe2x80x9d.
It is preferred that the switched network control device further includes an authentication unit for authenticating the terminals, and a split accounting unit for rejecting connection of a call from a terminal when the number of calls from the terminal exceeds a predetermined number or a connection charge of the terminal exceeds a predetermined limit.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.